Splatoon Love
by nicebro
Summary: Sonic and Shadow are playing Splatoon and having some beer, but after 12 hours, Shadow gets a bit aggressive. Rated M for lemon.


**Note: Sonic, Shadow, nor Splatoon belong to me. THIS STORY DOES. ORIGINAL THE CHARACTER, DONUT STEAL!**

Sonic and Shadow were sitting on the floor in the living room of their house, Wii U controllers in hand. They had been playing for 12 hours straight and still haven't let up with their Splatoon turf war battle. "Shadow, just face it. I'm better at this than you are." Sonic said with a hint of exasperation edging his words, along with some challenge. Shadow scoffed at his blue look-alike. "Please. I've won way more turf wars than you." The black red-streaked alien hybrid replied. They had been drinking beer for almost the entire day, but it was Shadow that had drank the most. "Do you wanna bet, faker?" With that, Shadow almost jumped on Sonic with enough force to knock him down. Sonic didn't have an immediate response, which only irritated Shadow more. He frowned and kissed Sonic roughly, making a small moan escape his mouth. Shadow licked Sonic's top lip, requesting entrance. Instead of parting his lips, he kept them tightly closed, much to Shadow's distaste.

He pulled away, moving to Sonic's neck, giving him little love bites all over. He reached the sweet spot on Sonic's neck, making him jump a little. Shadow moved back up to his mouth and kissed him once more before picking him up (like the cute princess uke that he is) to their room. Shadow set Sonic down on the center of the bed and climbed on top of him. He kissed him then started to take his gloves off, and afterwards Sonic did the same. Shadow's hands moved down Sonic's body. Sonic could feel something hard press up against him, wanting in. _What is that…_ He thought to himself. Sonic blushed furiously as he realized that it was Shadow's hard erection. Shadow recognized the feeling and pulled away from the kiss, making Sonic whimper a little. "Hmph. Did you like that, faker?" Shadow said with a half smile. Sonic nodded slowly.

Shadow went ahead and grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand next to the bed. He moved Sonic's legs so that they kinked and squeezed a bit of lubricant on his index finger. "Sonic.. this might be cold, so try to relax." Shadow's demeanor had drastically changed from before, whereas he was aggressive then, to actually somewhat patient and caring now. "O-ok…" Shadow rubbed the lube from his hand around Sonic's tight hole, making him shiver. Shadow grabbed the lube again and squeezed it on his index and middle finger. "This is probably going to be uncomfortable, but I'll try to make it be as painless as I can." He prodded Sonic's tight opening with his middle finger and gently pushed it in. Sonic gasped at the foreign feeling. "Are you okay, Sonic?" Shadow asked the blue hedgie with concern in his voice. "Y-yeah…" "It'll only be a little longer, Sonic." Shadow pushed his index finger inside Sonic's hole, making him moan slightly. He moved his fingers around, making scissoring motions as he did so. Sonic was sweating now, and was erected as well. And was that _drool_?

Shadow pulled his fingers out of Sonic's hole and flipped him over. "Ahh… Sh-Shadow… p-please be gentle with m-me…" Sonic pleaded, all the while Shadow looking at Sonic's gorgeous tight hole. "Shadow… please… d-do it now… I need you so bad…" Shadow positioned himself in front of Sonic and slowly pushed his hard 11-inch rod inside of him. Sonic shrieked at the sudden pain and his own erection leaking precum. Shadow looked into his pained eyes. "Did you want me to pull out?" He asked the blue hedgie below him. "Ah… n-no… please don't…" Instead of pulling out of Sonic, Shadow leaned down and kissed Sonic deeply to relieve the pain, if only a little. Sonic moaned into his mouth, but shortly after he pulled away as Shadow laid down beside him, his erection still inside his blue lover. Sonic was breathing deeply, not used to the feeling. After a few moments of Sonic adjusting to Shadow's rod, he finally broke the silence. "I think I'm r-ready."

Shadow put Sonic's legs on his shoulders and pulled out of him three quarters of the way, making Sonic whimper. Shadow smiled at this. "Hmph. Don't worry. I won't leave you hanging like that, Faker." With that, he pounded into Sonic with all of his might, not giving the uke any more time to adjust to his big, long, hard rod. He started out slow, then gradually sped up to the point where he was practically slamming into Sonic. He was screaming Shadow's name and telling him to thrust faster, harder. "Ah! Sh-Shadow! I'm g-gonna cum!" Sonic warned, close to the edge. Sonic's walls closed around Shadow's cock as he cummed all over Shadow's fluffy chest fur. Shadow felt the pressure on his erection and spurt his seed deep inside him. He pulled out of Sonic and fell down beside him, both taking deep breaths. Sonic wrapped his arms around the older hedgehog.

"I still beat you in that turf war, y'know." Shadow frowned and kissed Sonic back. He pulled away and said "No, I beat you."


End file.
